In an operating room, everything is categorized as sterile or non-sterile. The sterile items, which include the surgeon's gloved hands and the instruments that come in contact with the patient, have been made free of microorganisms according to aseptic techniques. To reduce the risk of infection, operating room personnel act to preserve a “sterile field,” i.e., the region in the operating room that is properly sterile. Operating room personnel are continually mindful of the sterile field, and conscientiously act to avoid contact between sterile and non-sterile items. By maintaining the integrity of the sterile field, the operating room personnel reduce the risk of transfer of microorganisms from non-sterile areas and items to the surgical wound.
In some circumstances, such as operations involving resorbable implants, it may be expedient to use a heating unit in the operating room. Resorbable implants, such as resorbable thin bone plates, often need to be shaped prior to fixation into the body. The steps involved in shaping these resorbable implants typically include submersing the resorbable implants into a heated water bath whereby the implants become malleable. Once malleable, the implants may be shaped into a desirable configuration.
The implants themselves are sterile, the water (or saline or other solution) in the bath is sterile, and the tray that holds the bath is sterile. The heating unit, however, typically includes electronic components and cannot be sterilized.